A print setting UI (User Interface) of a V4 driver is formed by print setting information (print ticket) configured by a user operation and print settings list information that is a list of features held by the driver (print capability). In the print setting UI of the V4 driver, there is a case that a plurality of different types of V4 driver is supported by one print setting UI. In this case, in order to display a suitable UI for each V4 driver, it is necessary to change the UI displayed by using model-specific information of the driver, including a print capability. Patent Literature 1 discloses a method in which a model-specific print setting UI is formed by using function information acquired from a print server.